Just What the doctor Needed
by RobstenEclipse
Summary: Somethimes you can find love in the place u never think, this is what happen to bella when she get lost in a pair of green eyes in her first day of medical school.
1. Chapter 1

**Read a/n at the end please! :)**

* * *

Just what the doctor needed!

**BPOV**

Oh my god, I'm so nervous, I don't know what to think.. Yeah I'm happy I finally gonna make my dream come true but what if I'm not good at it.. What if I pass out.. What if I throw up _omg what if I.. _

_Ok Bella stop! You've wanted this all your life! _Ok that's true, since I was in 3rd grade I wanted to be a doctor, that was always my dream.. I always played with my doll like I was a doctor and they were sick. Now finally at 18 years old I'm in the fist day of the rest of my life, today is my first day in medical school.

I walked to my first class.. I was lost I have to be honest, thank good the anatomic institute was easy to see..

-Hey you can't get in- the huge scary guy in the door said looking at me..

-w..Why? I have this class-

-haven't you read the rules, you can't get in without laboratory coat-

-oh.. Sorry- I put my coat on and headed to the fist day..

I have to say something that anatomic institute is scary and I mean _scary _there r human parts everywhere! Well I guess I have to get used to this!

I get into the class room and is full of people and thanks good the teacher is not there yet, I get into one of the chairs and the girl in front of me turn around with a big smile in her face

-Hey! Nice to meet you! I'm Alice and you?- how can a girl so small have this energy..

-hi.. I'm Bella.-

-Bella, what a nice name.. –

-Thanks- I try and smile but I don't know if it looks real.. I'm too nervous and she is to happy what can I say..

- Oh Bella we're gonna have so much fun..-

-And so much work to do- I say.

-I know that but if you're doing something you love it doesn't matter- she's right I love this!

- We'll you're right in that one-

-Attention please!- the teacher calls from the head of the class, Alice turns around and I can see how her face changes form happy to concentrate..

- I'm the Dr. Alvarado and I'm gonna be in charge of you in the course of anatomy 1, I hope you're ready cuz this is a long ride- the Dr then star telling the class how the evaluations are gonna be, a quiz every week and a final every two..

-I'm not gonna be able to do every class so I'm gonna divide the group, I'm gonna have one part and you're gonna have a trainer, he's on the 4th year, even though he's young he's brilliant and he's gonna help you in what ever you need.-

Alice turns around and says – I hope we get the trainer-

-Why- I ask a little confused, to be honest I prefer the teacher.

-Because he's my brother-

-oh..-

-Ok- the teacher says- let's start.. The top 20 people of the auditorium please go to the laboratory one, you're trainer is there waiting for you-

And like Alice say we have been assigned to the trainer.. Well I hope he's good..

-come on Bella we're gonna be late-

I follow Alice and we get to the laboratory..

I hear a velvet voice behind us – Alice I Finally has you at my power- Alice turn around and glance at the boy behind me.

-I told you big brother, you're gonna have me in your way all class- I laugh at Alice playful tone and turn around to look at her brother.

And the moment I look at those deep green eyes the world stop…

* * *

**A/N: thanks 4 reading, first this story is like my dream, i'm a medical student and i always hoped that edwad was my anatomy teacher..**

**2.- i'll update this story if i get 1 review or 1 alert, if i have a thing that tells me that someone read this.**

**so please if u read let me know what u think :)**


	2. Brown Eyes

**THANKSS! i can't believe people really like this story! **

**Thanks to Twilightaddict , shots shots , JuJubilee , sbreetwilighter**

**This chapter is For you!  
**

**Well Lets get a look on the het traines's head! lol..**

**Sorry i'f i have some mistakes, i speak spanish but in writing in english :)**

* * *

EPOV

The alarm buzzes taking me out of a weird dream.. All I can remember is a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Why am I dreaming of brown eyes? That doesn't have any sense.. _Well I think the lack of sleep is finally driving me crazy.._

In a sleepy haze I go trough my morning routine, and try to tame my crazy hair _a doctor with this hair ha.. _And when I'm coming out of the room my sister came in and nearly jumps on me.

-God Alice how can u be so happy when it's so early- I can believe she have such a huge smile on her face, _its 6:30 am for gods sake! _

-Edward come on.. We need to goooo.. Today is my first dayyy come onnnnnnnnn..-

-Alice I had a shift until 12 am last night I don't have the energy to hear you-

- Ughhhh Edward can u please try to fix your hair? Make it look sexy so you can get anymore girls to hit on you – Alice laugh and smirk at me.

-Please Alice stop with that, I don't care about that and you know it.. I don't have time for a girlfriend right now and really to want to spend my little time off thinking about one-

-oh pleaseee Edward- Alice whine- I know you're _dying_ for a pair of brown eyes you can tell me you know..-

_WHAT! _

_-_Alice, what the hell are you talking about?- I ask trying to sound as calm as possible.

-Edward this morning when I get up to the kitchen I hear you calling for a _brown eyes_, so tell me, who is this girl, and when can I meet her- she ask practically bouncing on her feets

-Alice please calm down.. I don't have a girlfriend and I don't want one right now.. It was just a dream-

-Well I believe that the dream are your soul talking , and that they always mean something-

-And what do you think this means oh wise Alice?-

- I think that soon a pair of brown eyes is gonna change your life.

-Ohhh please Alice that's a bunch of crap.-

-Think what you want big brother but think while you walk because this is my first day and I don't wanna be late-

Alice go out of my room and I follow her, in the kitchen my dad and my mom are eating breakfast

-Good Morning Edward what are you doing up so early- my dad ask drinking a cup of coffee

-Morning dad, its just that dr. Alvarado called me and ask me if I can be the trainer for this year anatomy group and I said yes- I say pouring a coffee in my cup, _ohh caffeine the medical student's best friend.. _

-That's great Edward – My dad have a proud smile on his face – so maybe you're gonna teach Alice?

-Aliceeeeeee – I call my sister in the living room..

- God Edward you don't need to yell I'm right her what do you want?-

-Alice, who's your Anatomy teacher?-

-Ummm Let me check – She open her bag and loom at her schedule – its Dr Alvarado Why?

- you know that if you get the trainer I'm gonna be your teacher right?-

-OMGGG NOO! This is gonna be perfect Edward- he screams hugging me –But we need to go or we're gonna be late..

We go out of the hose and drive my Volvo to college, I take Alice to the auditorium and go to meet the Dr. Alvarado

-Good Morning Edward thank for helping me I trust you and know that you're gonna do a great job teaching this year.-

-You're welcome and thank you for trusting me and giving me this opportunity-

-Well I need to go to class but please go to the laboratory 1 and get everything ready for your class, I'll be sending them in 20 minutes and the first theme is Osteology of the cranium-

_Sweet, that's my favorite one! _

-Ok I'll go get everything ready bye Dr.-

-Bye Edward Good luck!-

I go to the laboratory and get everything ready, and decide to go to the deposit and look for some skulls for the practice part of the class.

When I'm coming back I see a small girl with crazy black hair and I immediately know that is my sister.

– Alice I Finally have you at my power- Alice turn around and glance at me.

-I told you big brother, you're gonna have me in your way all class- Alice say with a smile on her face and I hear the girl behind her laugh a little.

_What a beautiful laugh_

In that moment the girl turns around and I immediately think I'm dreaming again, I can't believe this..

In front of me are those brown eyes, the brown Eyes from my dream looking at me….

* * *

**That was really my first theme, and i hated it.. lol..**

**Next Update- **

Wednesday

**i have a few test this week! wish me luck!**

**If you review will be awesome! pleaseeeeeeee! **

**Love, M :)**


End file.
